


Warriors: Old Faces New Dawn Short Stories

by Weikwriter



Series: Warriors Old Faces New Dawn [3]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, RiverClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weikwriter/pseuds/Weikwriter
Summary: Shorts set in Old Faces New Dawn
Series: Warriors Old Faces New Dawn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795513
Kudos: 4





	1. Visions of Vengeance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set during Chapter 5 of Book 1: Reawakening

Disclaimer! I do not own Warriors! It belongs to Erin Hunter(s).

**Sweetfur**

The refreshing scent of Starclan’s forest was not here tonight. The scent was tense, full of fear, and stale. The hallowed ground of her ancestors was off tonight, even unfamiliar to Sweetfur. Something was not right.

“Hello?” She called out, searching the Starclan forests for any signs of its deceased residents. “Is anyone here?”

“I’m afraid that I’m all the company you’ll have tonight, said a black tom with blue eyes as he stepped into the moonlight.

“Ravenheart?” Sweetfur asked, very puzzled. She did not often see her mentor, but when she did it was usually important. “What’s going on? Is something wrong?”

“There are a great many things going on.” He answered, not breaking eye contact with Sweetfur. “Though not all of them are something that is wrong, but for now we must focus on Thunderclan.”

“And what is it that troubles Thunderclan?” Sweetfur asked calmly, determined to keep her concerns under control. “A prophecy? Perhaps a vision? I do love a good mystery.”

Ravenhear chuckled at his former apprentice’s jest. “Nothing so cryptic, what I have to say is a warning. The past is coming back to haunt our clan, the actions of my days shall have consequences for you now.”

“Old enemies?” Sweetfur asked.

“More or less,” answered Ravenheart. “It would seem that Robinstar and I were mistaken not to nip this feud in the bud when we had the chance. And now an old grudge is reawakened with eyes trained on Thunderclan. And now it’s vision is fueled by vengeance.”

“Then it will fall to us,” Sweetfur replied determinedly. “Thunderclan has the strength to meet any challenge, and if I am correct, I believe we have something new to the clan that will aid us.”

“I know what you are referring to,” Ravenheart spoke softly. “Your own apprentice is attempting to delve into that matter as we speak.”

“So she is correct about them?” Sweetfur asked, attempting to hide her intrigue.

“She needn’t worry about them being a threat if that’s what you’re wondering. Though she is correct in that they are in fact very important,” replied Ravenheart. “So important that long-silent warriors have emerged to take a more active role in the going-ons of Starclan.”

“That’s… Unusual, but most interesting.” Sweetfur said slowly, “And I suppose there is only so much you can tell me? What with Starclan’s whole “allowing things to play out as they will” or “not interfering too much with the living?” Not that I’m complaining mind you. I learned long ago to understand that things happen as they happen.”

Ravenheart chuckled at that. “Why Sweetfur, I dare say you’re getting old. I don’t often see that kind of witty remark from cats who haven’t moved to the elders den.”

Cuffing her mentor in the shoulder affectionately, Sweetfur rolled her eyes. “I’ll take that as a yes then, but remember Ravenheart. Don’t be a stranger, seeing an old friend is always such a wonderful occasion. Even if it is just business.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Purred Ravenheart dipping his head in goodbye.

Returning the bow of respect, Sweetfur felt herself being drawn back into the living world.

_ “Important huh?” _ She thought.  _ “I’ll bet a fat rabbit that it's not just this old wound of the past that they’ll be playing a role in.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look at that, a chapter entirely with ocs  
> If you didn’t figure it out already, this fic is going to be stand-alone anthologies scattered across the Old Faces New Dawn main story, it's mostly going to be used for giving the perspectives of non-pov characters and fill out the gaps, and as you can tell, we’re covering here what Sweetfur experienced while Applepaw was snooping around Starclan in chapter 5


	2. False Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during Chapter 5 of Book 1

Disclaimer! I do not own Warriors! It belongs to Erin Hunter(s).

**Basspaw**

“Beware the False Hope.”

“Beware the False Hope.”

“Beware the False Hope.”

Over and over again Basspaw heard it repeated. The source and reason a mystery to the young tom.

This had not been a normal trip to the Moonpool for Basspaw. Usually he would be in a beautiful river-territory in perpetual Greenleaf. Meeting long departed and beloved clanmates, but not tonight.

Tonight there was nothingness. No trees, no flowing water, no birds, no scents, just darkness and shadows. Silent, save for that phrase.

“Beware the False Hope.”

What false hope? What did that mean? And who was saying that?

“A mystery to myself as well.”

Basspaw jumped and spun around to find a lithe pale blue-gray she-cat with thick sleek fur, a pink nose, a plumy tail, and ice blue eyes staring back at him.

“And who are you?” Basspaw asked, keeping distance from the she-cat

“My name is Mistystar,” she answered. “And in a time long before any of your living clanmates, I lead Riverclan.”

Basspaw extended a slight bow still cautious of the surroundings, “Alright Mistystar, what’s going on? What’s a false hope? Some sort of prophecy?”

Mistystar nodded, her face conveying sadness and fear.

Now Basspaw felt deathly afraid, afraid of what was coming for his clan, but he shoved down those fears.  _ “I am a medicine cat. I heal, protect, and guide my clanmates. I shall not give into fear.” _

“Your courage does you credit Basspaw, but it is not simply Riverclan that is in danger.”

Mistystar meowed, “It has been some time since a threat to all five clans has emerged, and though we do not know the source, we believe a new one is rising.”

“What can I do?” Basspaw asked.

“We will all have our roles to play in the trials to come, and I am here to aid you in yours.” Mistystar replied, taking a breath. Breathing out, Mistystar almost seemed different as she spoke the same phrase that Basspaw had been hearing all night. Only this time there was more.

“Beware the False Hope.

The Storms.

The Breeze.

The Trees.

The Darkness.

And the Water.

They are not who they seem, though they take the image of the past, they bring no hope. Through them will come the clans doom.”

Finishing reciting the prophecy, Mistystar blinked and shook her head.

“I’m sorry that I cannot do more, I only could pass the prophecy on to you. What it means and where it comes from will be up to you to find out.”

Basspaw nodded slightly, his mind distracted as he pondered on the prophecies' words and what their meanings could be.

“Will I be able to go to you for help anyways?” The silver tom asked.

Mistystar purred, and stepped over to touch noses with Basspaw.

“Yes,” she murmured. “And I won’t be the only one who can help you. Your mentor and your friend Applepaw will be a great help to you. And you’ll have the strength of all those who came before.”

Basspaw purred, feeling his spirit rising and his determination to succeed set it.

“Thank you.”

Mistystar just smiled and nodded, and the dark void began to fade away. Being replaced by the familiar stone hollow of the Moonpool.

_ “Well,” _ Basspaw thought to himself.  _ “Looks like I’m going to have to help save the clans!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Introduction to our man Basspaw!


	3. New Hope

Disclaimer! I do not own Warriors! It belongs to Erin Hunter(s).

**Milkcloud**

_ “Another half-moon, another visit to Starclan.” _ Milkcloud thought as she awakened in the star-speckled riverside. Arching her back in a stretch, the cream-white she-cat took in the surroundings.

The river flowed, the reeds swayed with the waves and breeze, everything felt warm and comfortable. As it always did.

_ “Now,” _ Milkcloud thought as she glanced over the area,  _ “What will I be doing here tonight?” _

If Milkcloud was being honest with herself, this night was a little out of the ordinary. Typically when visiting the Moonpool she would immediately find herself in the midst of her deceased clanmates and ancestors, but tonight? Milkcloud was alone, not a good sign, but also a perplexing one. Perplexing in that she had received no previous indications of trouble. Prey was running, the clan was healthy, there was relative peace between clans.

Relative peace, Milkcloud chuckled to herself darkly. Yes there was peace, so to speak, but it had always been a tenuous one. And things had been growing tense of late.

“Round and round the clans go,” Milkcloud said aloud. “We repeat ourselves over and over again. Squabbling over our lands, which escalate to wars. The wars spread to involve all clans, and then we make peace for a while, starting over again.”

“Perhaps so, but how they happen, why they happen, and what comes of them can change.” spoke a tender voice.

Lazily treading her way through the shallow river waters was a beautiful she-cat. Her ginger and brown fur glistening with starlight water amber eyes fluttering open and closed.

“Amberleaf,” Milkcloud gasped, bounding over to her departed mentor. Pressing her nose into the she-cats fur, Milkcloud breathed in Amberleaf’s scent. “I’ve missed you.”

“As have I Milkcloud, but I’m afraid we have little time for pleasantries tonight.”

“Right to business then?” Milkcloud meowed sarcastically, “Well, let’s get to it then I suppose. What do you have to show me? Visions of doom and death? Foreboding and vague messages?”

Amberleaf smirked, “No, hope.”

“Hope? Well that’s a change of pace, very well then. What is this hope? And why do we need it?”

Amberleaf pointed her paw at the water’s edge, urging Milkcloud to look. Bidding the elder medicine cat’ command, Milkcloud drew herself closer to the water and peered down at it. The water began to move and ripple, and an image began to form.

_ “What is this?” _

The water began to clear and be still, and the image Amberleaf had shown became clearer and took form.

It was a cat, a she-cat. She was lithe and skinny, with deep green eyes. Her tail, belly, legs, face and paws were pure white. But her back, ears, back of her neck, top of her head and a few spots along her legs and sides were ginger.

But what was most distinct about her was the paws. In the vision, Milkcloud could see the unknown she-cat reach out her legs and dab her paws into the water. And on those paws Milkcloud could see an additional toe. Each paw had an extra toe.

“Who is she?” Milkcloud wondered aloud.

“A New Hope.”

Milkcloud turned back to Amberleaf. “The future of Riverclan lies with this stranger. In time she will find our clan, and I believe that she will save our clan.”

“What must I do?” Milkcloud asked with fierce determination.

Amberleaf nodded, “For now, you must wait and prepare for her arrival. Ensure that Minnowstar is ready for an outsider to join. And make it clear to her that she must work to keep friendship with Thunderclan.”

“Thunderclan?” Milkcloud asked in bewilderment, “What do they have to do with this?”

“Everything, and nothing.” Amberleaf meowed.

Milkcloud rolled her eyes in annoyance, “Oh Great, cryptic non-answers, how I love those.”

“I have told you nothing but the truth,” Amberleaf snapped. “Thunderclan has nothing to do with this cat, they do not know her. They will not know her before you, but they will be great allies in the wars to come. The seeds of victory already grow within them.”

“ _ Well that’s interesting,” _ Milkcloud thought. Thankful that her mentor still had a tendency to unintentionally blurt out information when challenged. Though still ashamed at being so underhanded and manipulating Amberleaf.

“ _ Better to ask forgiveness than ask for permission I suppose.” _ Milkcloud mused.  _ Basspaw did mention that Applepaw has been uneasy over something of late. Might be worth keeping an eye out.” _

Shifting her attention back to Amberleaf, who had one last thing to tell her former apprentice.

“Milkcloud, our time is short, but heed my words. You may be reluctant to trust or accept an outsider, but I am telling you that you must. Riverclan is in danger, all of the clans are. Darkness rises, and fear with it, fear will purge hope. But this cat? This cat brings hope with her, and you must never give up on hope.”

Milkcloud nodded, “I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally made it kinda gay how I described Milkcloud seeing her mentor in Starclan, I have no plans for a relationship (Amberleaf is dead, a-doy), and they’re both Medicine cats, but if you want to interpret them as lovers or Milkcloud having a crush on Amberleaf then ok.  
> I imagined the cat seen in the vision as something similar to an Oriental Shorthair, they are sooooo long!  
> Yes, Star Wars reference.


End file.
